


Naughty

by ashisverymuchonfire



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisverymuchonfire/pseuds/ashisverymuchonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic buys Kellin some new lingerie for Christmas, so while they're at a friend's holiday party, Kellin decides to put it to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello i dont have much to say here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> this is a smutty christmas one-shot. there will be semi-public sex and also kellin wears a bra and panties. yay. pls enjoy the slight kinkiness and bad holiday-themed pickup lines

Kellin may be a little shit, but this time, it’s totally Vic’s fault.

Yes, Kellin is the one planning on wearing his new Christmas-themed lingerie under his clothes tonight at their friend’s Christmas party, and yes, Kellin is the one planning on seducing his longtime boyfriend while they’re there, but Vic is the one who bought that lingerie for him in the first place, so it’s only to be expected. They’re surely going to get bored after a few hours, and plus, Kellin knows that Vic loves a good thrill.

The bra and panties are matching, obviously, a bright red color. The bra is, unsurprisingly, fairly small, since Kellin’s tits aren’t exactly prominent, and the top bit of it is lined with some white, fluffy, feathery material, all topped off with a red bow in the center. The panties have come with a tiny skirt attached to it, the bottom of which is also lined with the same white material. This little outfit was one of Kellin’s presents yesterday, but Christmas Day was busy with family visiting, and by the time it was all over, he and Vic were both too exhausted to do anything with it. Today, though, the day after Christmas, they’re headed to a party of a wilder variety, one with less aunts kissing cheeks and more young couples making out in the spirit of the holidays. That’s Kellin’s kind of party, and that’s where he’s going to make a move.

“Kellin!” Vic calls from outside the bathroom as Kellin is fixing up his outfit, making sure that everything fits perfectly, and even doing some makeup. “Are you ready to leave?”

“Uh, yeah,” Kellin replies slowly as he’s applying some pinkish-reddish lipstick. These aren’t the kinds of things he can do around family, but his friends don’t care, so he’s going to take advantage of the opportunity to look as hot as possible. “You can come in if you want.”

Vic opens the door and steps in, raising his eyebrows at the sight. “Looking a little naughty tonight?” he teases, his gaze wandering from Kellin’s eyeliner and lipstick to his black t-shirt and leather jacket (a standard outfit that can hide many secrets—in this case, sexy underwear).

Kellin rolls his eyes as he’s finishing up his makeup, setting the tube of lipstick on the counter and fluffing his hair one last time. “Oh, please,” he says in an unambiguously flirty tone of voice. “You’re the reason Santa even _has_ a naughty list.”

Vic laughs, putting his arms around Kellin’s waist and resting his chin on Kellin’s shoulder, looking at the two of them in the mirror. “You’re so hot,” he says, his soft voice right next to Kellin’s ear. “I’d much rather stay home with you and…do things to you.”

Kellin just grins knowingly. “Not tonight.” A blatant lie—they’re totally going to be “doing things” tonight. But it’s fun to keep Vic on his toes.

—

The party is pretty standard—food, people, alcohol, music. The only thing switching it up is the fact that it’s a Christmas party, and there are decorations all around the house, along with the fact that most of the music playing is Christmas-themed (though the host, Justin, said he might change it to something more pop and dance-y later). Kellin and Vic both try to take their time socializing and saying hello to people, catching up with some of their friends, but before they know it, they end up hanging alone in the kitchen because the food is really fucking good and it makes them look like they’re actually doing something. This is their typical party procedure.

“Alright, this was fun,” Vic says, taking a sip of his drink (non-alcoholic because he’s driving them home tonight). “Can we leave now?”

Kellin laughs, shoving yet another chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. “Not until I finish these off. They’re kind of incredible.”

“I can tell.”

Kellin moves slightly closer to Vic, wrapping an arm around him. “Plus,” Kellin says suggestively, sidling up next to him, “I’m sure I can find a way to make this more enjoyable.”

Vic looks like he’s about to say something, but before he can respond, their friend Tay walks in, raising her eyebrows. “What’s going on in here?” she asks teasingly, noting their position.

Vic shrugs. “Oh, y’know…nothing much. But I think we’re gonna head out into the living room to dance.”

“We are?” Kellin says automatically. That is _not_ part of his plan. His plan is to get Vic all hot and bothered and then get laid.

Vic gives him a look that kind of says, _Duh._ “Of course. Michael Bublé is playing. Christmas is still in the air. Now come on.”

There actually are some other people dancing in the living room (or “dance floor,” as Justin likes to call it). It’s less grinding and hot make-out sessions and more of the slow-dancing variety, so that’s what Kellin and Vic sort of fall into, even though Kellin insists that he can’t dance. Vic knows what he’s doing, so he sort of leads Kellin, who can’t help but enjoy the way they that dip and sway. This doesn’t last, though; Justin must have gotten bored with the music taste, because now he seems to have said “to hell with the holidays” and put on some standard pop music that begs to be made out to. Fortunately, this works in Kellin’s favor.

“That was a lot of fun,” he says to Vic, “but fuck being classy.”

Apparently, Vic is thinking the same thing, because when Kellin leans in close and starts grinding against him, he grins and doesn’t pull away. Since they’re already near the wall, Kellin lightly pushes Vic so that his back is up against it. There isn’t any kissing just yet (Kellin wants to salvage his lipstick for as long as possible), but they’ve started touching each other, Kellin’s fingers lifting underneath Vic’s shirt while Vic reaches around and subtly grabs at Kellin’s hips and ass.

“Shit,” Vic says, his voice low. “I want to, but we can’t do this here, Kell.”

Kellin just laughs. That’s bullshit, and they both know it. “Of course we can,” he says cheerfully, innocently fluttering his gorgeous eyelashes. “Not like we haven’t before.”

Vic bites his lip, looking half like he wants to keep denying and half like he wants to pull Kellin in and kiss him until he’s gasping for air. “I thought you said ‘not tonight,’ though?”

“And you _believed_ me?” Kellin giggles, using his lips to trace the line of Vic’s collarbone up to his jawline, just barely touching the skin. “I have a question,” he says, smirking to himself at the cheesy pick-up line that he’s had prepared. “Did you ask for a rhino for Christmas? Because you look like you could use something…horny.”

Vic laughs, staring at Kellin in fondness and disbelief. It’s absolutely terrible, but somehow, bad puns always manage to get Vic in bed, and this time is no exception. “Oh my God,” he says slowly, shaking his head. Then he shrugs and replies, without skipping a beat, “I mean, who needs a sled when you can just ride me?”

Before Kellin even has time to laugh (or wonder how long Vic has kept that pick-up line in the back of his mind for just the right moment), Vic pulls Kellin in by the shirt and kisses him roughly. Kellin kisses back with just as much intensity, their bodies rubbing and grinding up against each other. Vic breaks the kiss off to let out a moan, and Kellin takes the opportunity to tell him, his voice soft and breathy, “You know, I put this lipstick on with the sole intention of letting you fuck it up.”

“I’ll be sure to do that then,” Vic says smoothly, glancing around the house. “Where do you want to go?”

Kellin thinks for a moment—he doesn’t want to have sex right out in the open, obviously, but the thought of a lot of privacy kind of ruins the fun. They both love the risk and thrill of public sex, so after some consideration, Kellin says, “Should we try the basement?”

“The basement,” Vic repeats, nodding slowly. “Let’s see what’s down there.”

With that, the two make their way to the door and head down the stairs. The basement is finished and quite luxurious, actually, with a big-screen TV, a couch and some lounge chairs, a pool table, even a small kitchen on the far right side—someone could potentially live down here. The party has made its way into the basement, too: a bunch of people hanging out, drinking, dancing, just like upstairs. But this basement has a spare bedroom connected to it.

It’s kind of perfect. A bathroom would have been a bit inconvenient (not only is it fairly small, but there are also plenty of people who need to use it, meaning they probably wouldn’t really get much alone time), a closet would have been even smaller than a bathroom, and an upstairs bedroom wouldn’t have been as much fun (or, even more likely, some of the other bedrooms could already be in use). Sure, any one of those places would have been perfectly fine (they aren’t picky), but this probably could not be any better.

They slide into the room when nobody’s really looking, closing the door behind them and thanking the heavens that nobody else is in here. Vic pushes Kellin onto the bed, and Kellin pulls Vic down with him, their lips reconnecting as their bodies move against each other, the friction starting to make them both hard. Vic bites at Kellin’s bottom lip before letting go and shifting to his neck, and Kellin lets out a tiny moan, his hips jerking up a little bit automatically. Vic grinds down on him, lips grazing across his skin and nipping at it playfully.

“Please,” Kellin whines, feeling restrained by both his pants and the tight panties hidden underneath. He reaches up to tug at Vic’s flannel, unbuttoning it slowly and pushing it off as Vic continues to bite and lick at Kellin’s neck. Vic lets the flannel fall off his shoulders and onto the floor, revealing a lighter t-shirt underneath, which he takes a moment to pull off and toss to the side before he reaches down to return the favor, helping Kellin undress.

Kellin sits up a little, a smirk making its way onto his lips as he remembers that Vic doesn’t know what he’s wearing under this t-shirt. Vic grips onto the fabric, and Kellin holds his arms up, smiling wider when Vic pulls the shirt off and catches sight of the bright red bra. “Surprise,” Kellin says, shrugging a little.

Vic just stares in awe (Kellin revels in it), shaking his head in disbelief. “You had this all planned out, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” Kellin replies innocently. “It’s part of a late Christmas present.”

Vic raises an eyebrow, a smirk of his own forming on his lips. “Oh, really? And what would the other part be?”

Kellin flutters his eyelashes again. “Lie down on your back and I can show you.”

Vic immediately seems to realize what Kellin is implying, and he promptly lies down on the bed as Kellin repositions himself. It starts at the neck—Kellin leans forward and presses soft kisses to the skin, leaving fucked up lipstick marks as he makes his way slowly down. He uses his tongue, too, leaving little marks and wet spots on Vic’s jawline and collarbone, playing with Vic’s nipples and then moving down farther. He grabs at the hem of Vic’s pants, pulling everything down, including the boxers, and that’s when he starts to get to work.

He doesn’t waste time teasing; he knows that Vic is impatient, so he lets his tongue begin at the base and slide its way up to the tip and back down again. Vic groans and grabs at Kellin’s hair, pulling a little as he gets harder with every moment, so Kellin picks up the pace, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking in. Vic’s groans get slightly louder, so Kellin goes down farther, slowly and steadily taking as much into his mouth as he can fit. Vic pushes himself in a bit more, and in return, Kellin makes humming sounds in the back of his throat.

It’s a short time before Kellin is taking his mouth off, but Vic’s been getting vocal, and he can’t risk it being all over before it’s even really started. “Fuck,” Vic breathes, now fully hard and completely turned on. “I can’t wait to fuck you.”

“Please do,” Kellin replies, making his way back up the bed and casually pulling out the bottle of lube that he’s had hidden in his pants pocket, setting it down on the nightstand. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

He wastes no time in getting rid of his pants, revealing his panties with the little skirt attached. Vic just stares, his gaze wandering from Kellin’s face gradually down to his crotch. Kellin smirks and grabs the edges of the skirt, flipping it up so that Vic can see the outline of Kellin’s dick, straining against the fabric. “I feel so pretty,” Kellin says teasingly, dramatically, trying to make his image as enjoyable as possible.

“You look pretty, too,” Vic says softly, reaching for the bottle of lube and squirting some into his hands. “Why don’t you come over here and fuck yourself on me?”

Kellin nods, moving himself closer so that Vic has an even better view of his crotch. Then he hooks his fingers around the ends of the panties and pulls them down, sighing as he frees himself from the soft but tight constraints. “No prep,” he says as he tosses his panties to the floor, along with his bra.

Vic just laughs a little—their sex life is so wild and such a regular thing that Kellin has been refusing prep the last few times, especially in riskier situations like this where it just adds to the effect. “I didn’t think so,” Vic says, proceeding to lube himself up, his hands moving up and down over his dick, and Kellin watches in anticipation. “Whenever you’re ready,” Vic says, and Kellin takes a breath; this is what he’s been waiting for.

Grabbing onto Vic’s shoulders, Kellin positions himself right above Vic’s shaft, feeling the tip press in. Slowly, he lowers himself down, groaning a little as he feels himself being gradually filled up. It’s still a bit painful without the preparation, but he can handle it, and sure enough, after only a few moments, it starts to subside so that he can push himself down a little farther.

With that, Kellin starts to lift himself up and down, Vic’s hands at Kellin’s waist and hips to help him and keep him steady. It’s only slow for the first few seconds before they both start to quicken a bit—slow isn’t usually their style, and it’s definitely not their style tonight. Kellin leans down and presses kisses to Vic’s neck again, moaning into his skin as they move together, and Vic’s grip on Kellin tightens a little, his fingers sort of digging in as he seems to hold back his own sounds. Of course he’s going to try to be quiet; he always tries to be the quiet one, especially since there are people right outside the door who could potentially hear them. But Kellin is a little shit, and he’s going to make Vic moan like they’re alone in their own house.

“Fuck,” Vic sighs as they fall into a pattern, Kellin’s arms wrapped around Vic’s back and shoulders and his fingers making marks on Vic’s skin as he continues to go up and down, keeping his movements smooth. He loves the feel of Vic inside him, pushing up into him, and he makes sure to be loud and clear about it, all whines and groans as he begs Vic to push in deeper. He kisses Vic as he’s doing it, a master at multitasking with pleasure, biting at Vic’s bottom lip the way that Vic bit at his. It’s sloppy and wet, dirty and punctuated with soft moans, but it all feels so fucking good.

Vic starts moving his hips underneath Kellin, their bodies synced with each other. “Oh my God, please,” Kellin gasps, gripping tighter to Vic’s shoulders and tilting his head back slightly. “God, keep doing that…”

He bounces his body faster as Vic pushes in harder; he needs to hit that spot, needs to feel that euphoria, and he rotates himself around in addition to going up and down. That drives Vic wild, too, and he lets out a surprisingly loud groan, gripping even tighter. “Jesus, Kells, do that again…”

Kellin does as he’s told, switching up his angle and rotating himself as he goes down, and that’s when Vic pushes up and hits right where Kellin wants him to. “Fuck, Vic, right there!” he whimpers, making his voice as high-pitched and desperate as he can (though most of it is genuine). “Fuck me right there!”

Vic doesn’t seem to care about the people around them anymore; it’s as if this room is completely disconnected from the rest of the party, from the rest of the world, and it’s just the two of them, their naked, sweaty bodies pressed up against each other. He gasps and even whines as he pushes up again and again, his own desperation so prominent that Kellin can practically feel it. The marks that Vic’s hands leave will probably ache in the morning, but Kellin doesn’t care; all he cares about right now is making Vic come.

“Y-you’re so hot,” Vic pants, his eyes wide and hazy as he gazes at Kellin, his movements starting to get increasingly sloppy. “Holy shit.” Kellin gyrates his hips once again, moaning into Vic’s ear, and that’s all Vic needs to be completely engulfed in pleasure. Kellin can feel it when Vic comes, and he leans down to nip at Vic’s neck once more. “Oh, _fuck_ , Kells!” Vic gasps out, and Kellin takes a quick moment to just grin to himself. Now that’s what he likes to hear.

He doesn’t have much time to revel in the moment, though, because now that less of his focus is on Vic, it’s becoming clearer and clearer that his own time is about to hit. He can feel it in the pit of his stomach as Vic, after a few seconds to ride out his high, continues to thrust up right where he needs to, wrapping one hand around Kellin, who is achingly hard. It crashes over him like a wave of ecstasy, and his eyelids flutter as he grips onto Vic, leaning forward to bury his head into Vic’s shoulder as he gasps and screams.

After a few more seconds, Kellin gets off of Vic and lies back down on the bed, both of them relishing in the feeling. That, of course, is when they hear a knocking on their door.

“Oh my God,” Vic groans in annoyance, burying his face into the pillow. “They could at least give us a few minutes to clean up and stuff. At least we locked the door. Do you think they heard us?”

“If I have anything to do with it,” Kellin responds in a deadpan tone of voice, “yes.”

Vic laughs and rolls his eyes. “Fuck you.”

“You just did.”

Vic laughs again, glancing over at Kellin. “You’ve been _extremely_ naughty,” he says in fake disapproval.

“So have you,” Kellin says. “Besides, at least I looked pretty. I still look pretty, probably. How fucked up is my makeup, on a scale of one to ten? One is ‘you look like you just put that on five minutes ago,’ and ten is ‘it couldn’t be more fucked up if you set your face on fire.’”

Vic snorts. “Eleven.”

Kellin just giggles. It’s incredible how they can go from fucking passionately to playfully joking around with each other in less than three minutes. It’s one of his favorite aspects of their relationship. “Whatever,” he says. “Maybe we can sneak out before too many people notice. Here’s the plan: I’ll sneak into the kitchen and shove the rest of those chocolate chip cookies into my bra, and then we can go. Merry Christmas.”

Vic just smiles, genuine and sweet and real. “Merry Christmas, Kell.”

Another knock on the door ruins what could possibly be a nice moment, and they both groan in unison. “Okay, okay,” Kellin says to no one in particular. “Jesus is punishing us for having sex on the day after his birthday. Time for the disgusting sinners to leave the building. Happy holidays.”


End file.
